1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a flow channel where a liquid such as an ink flows.
2. Related Art
Various types of structures for supplying a liquid to a liquid ejecting head which ejects the liquid such as an ink from a plurality of nozzles have been offered. For example, in JP-A-2011-46070, a configuration of forming a flow channel where a filter or a pressure regulating damper is installed in an internal portion by welding a polypropylene (PP) film or a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film onto both of surfaces of a main body portion has been disclosed. In the configuration of JP-A-2011-46070, a valve for controlling opening and closing of the flow channel is installed on the flow channel.
In the configuration of installing the valve on the flow channel as described in JP-A-2011-46070, there are problems that a pressure difference between a space of an upstream side of the valve and a space of a downstream side of the valve becomes significant, and deformation or breakage of the space is likely to occur in a high pressure side as compared with a low pressure side.